Elektra's Treasure
by Bella Taggart
Summary: 10 Years after she saved Abby’s life, Elektra shows up by Mark Miller’s graveside. Time has turned Abby into a hardened young woman and Elektra has grown tired of running. In order to find her treasure, Elektra will have to put her heart on the line.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Elektra's Treasure

**Author**: Bella Taggart

**Fandom:** Elektra (movie-verse)

**Summary**: 10 Years after she saved Abby's life, Elektra shows up by Mark Miller's graveside. Time has turned Abby into a hardened young woman and Elektra has grown tired of running. In order to find her treasure, Elektra will have to do the most difficult thing of all; put her heart on the line.

**Pairing**: Elektra/Abby eventually...

**Rating**: NC-17 eventually…

**Archiving**: Only with the permission of the author.

**Note**: Thank you so much to **callicafan4eva** for the great beta work.

**Feedback:** Please :) You can reach me at

**Disclaimer**: All characters, events, settings and situations mentioned in this work are sole property of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, in constitutes fair use. References to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be defamatory or factual in anyway.

Elektra's Treasure

By Bella Taggart

Part 1/?

It was a cold December morning. There was snow on the ground, and the sun above seemed to collect the flurries in the air, as ammunition to feed the clouds that would show up later.

Elektra walked up the hill in the graveyard, silently approaching the figure kneeling in front of a freshly covered grave.

When she came to a stop next to her, the figure looked up, with no surprise on her face, as though she had been expecting to see her there, despite having virtually no contact with her in many years.

"You're late," Abby said, sounding tired.

"I'm sorry," Elektra apologized, "I came as soon as I could."

"Hmm."

Elektra took in the woman in front of her. Abby had grown a lot since she had last seen her. At twenty-three, she looked taller - though she couldn't say by how much in her current position - and leaner, having lost her baby fat sometime along the way. Her hair was shorter, resting just below her ears, though still in keeping with the light blondeness of her youth. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a black turtleneck jumper. She seemed harder somehow, though that could have been the color of mourning on her.

"I'm very sorry about your father."

"Thank you."

"He was a…well, you know, a good man." She tried, feeling at a loss for words. What could one really say at a moment like this?

"He was." Abby nodded wordlessly, hanging her head.

"If there is anything you need, anything I can do -"

"There isn't; thank you."

She sounded distant, quiet and proper. Elektra didn't like it. She took a step closer to Abby and really looked at her. Her cheeks had sunken in; the lines of her face were too defined. She had always been athletic, being the treasure guaranteed that, but now she looked like she was in urgent need of a good meal. Before she could think better of it, Elektra heard herself asking, "Have you been eating lately? You look like you've lost some weight."

Abby looked up at her in surprise. That wasn't a question she had been expecting,

"I'm fine." She muttered, dismissively.

She didn't look fine. She looked weak and fragile.

A distant voice in her head told Elektra that it wasn't her place to question Abby. Abby was an adult now, fully capable of taking care of herself. She dismissed that idea as soon as she took in Abby's red eyes and the dark circles under them. Before long, the bluish tint to her lips and the soaked knees of her pants had Elektra speaking again. Feeling her worry rise within her, she asked, "How long have you been here?"

"A while," Abby answered silently, after a moment.

'A long while,' Elektra thought.

"Do you have a jacket? It's really cold; you don't want to get sick."

"I'm fine." She repeated, tightly.

"Here, take my jacket." Elektra made a move to unbutton her coat.

"I'm not a kid, Elektra! Stop looking at me like I was your little sister, I'm not your sister!"

Elektra's breath caught at the sudden outburst. There had been no warning of a building anger. Or maybe Elektra had read the signals wrong.

"I know that," she said cautiously, putting her hands back down.

"Do you?"

Abby sounded desperate, her eyes suddenly raging. Elektra tipped her head, trying to understand the reason for the raw emotion written across her face.

"Why are you so angry?"

Abby gasped, and looked away, trying to hide the sudden tears that were filling her eyes. "I'm not," she croaked after a moment, the break in her voice giving her away even if the sight of her hadn't already.

"Hey," Elektra reached out a hand to touch her shoulder. "What is it?"

For a minute it looked like she was going to respond to Elektra's soft touch, let go of this mask she was wearing in defense of something, but then she pulled away instead. After taking a moment to collect herself, she stood up and turned sharply to face Elektra. Her eyes dry and cold once again, she spit out.

"Why are you back Elektra? Why now?"

Elektra felt herself falter at the look of pure fury directed at her. What had she done to deserve that?

"I wanted to be here, for you."

Abby chuckled humorlessly at that, "Really?"

"Yes."

"Now, after all this time, you want to be here for me."

"Yes."

"What has it been, six, seven years?"

"Six years, three months. Yes."

"How did you even know about this?" she asked motioning towards the grave.

"Your father and I, we kept in touch. I called the house, Sandra…she told me."

Sandra, his wife of seven years had been heart broken. She had started weeping over the phone. "Elektra, Mark is dead. He passed away three days ago." It had taken Elektra two days to get her affairs in order and fly back to the States.

"That must have been nice, keeping in touch I mean."

"Didn't you get my cards?"

"One every birthday, yes, thank you. Very thoughtful of you."

"Abby, I…"

"And now you're here."

"I'm here."

"If I had known death was all it would take to bring you back, I would have killed someone sooner."

Elektra felt the sting of her words just as sure as she would have felt it if she had slapped her.

"You didn't kill your father Abby."

"Didn't I?"

"No. God, no."

"Might as well have."

"You can't mean that. You can't possibly think this was your fault."

Abby looked up at her then, for a long moment, searchingly, without saying anything. And then she turned back to her father's grave. She put her hand on the stone, brushing her fingers across the cool white surface as though she was caressing the skin of a loved one. She closed her eyes and stood there for a long silent moment, her lips twitching in silent prayer. When she was done, she took a step back and turned to face Elektra.

"Thanks for coming Elektra, but I'm fine on my own. Have been for years."

"Abby,"

"Take care of yourself," she said dismissively, and then, quite literally, in the blink of an eye, she was out of there. And Elektra was left standing over Mark Miller's grave, on her own.

*********

Six hours later, Abby walked into her dark apartment, dropped her bag onto the table in the foyer, picked up her mail and walked into the living room. She went through varying sizes of envelopes, picked one to open and threw the rest onto the coffee table. Ripping the side of the letter, she raised her head and quite casually looked to the darkest corner of the room.

"So, now you're the one breaking and entering?"

Elektra grinned and switched on the light right next to the couch she was sitting on.

"I guess so."

"What do you want Elektra?"

"Well, a place to stay would be nice."

"You want to stay here?" She asked, as though that was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard.

"If you wouldn't mind."

"I don't think-"

"I don't know anyone else in town, and I guess I could go to a hotel but in all honesty I would rather stay here, with you."

"I don't know. I've got..."

"I was in China before I came here." Elektra cut her off, changing direction. "Was there for a few weeks actually, have you ever been there?"

Abby looked confused for a moment, looked like she wanted to say something but then shut her mouth, giving up. She shook her head as though saying 'whatever you're trying isn't going to work.' But answered her anyway, "No."

"It's really beautiful there, this little village north of Jiangze. Anyway, there was this little girl of six who was rumored to be the new treasure."

From the way Abby's eyes widened, Elektra knew that Abby hadn't heard of the girl.

"She was a martial arts protégé, like you, and Stick wanted me to meet her. There were many interested parties there, as you can imagine, trying to see if she was the real deal."

Elektra let that information hang for a little while, waiting for a reaction.

"And?" Abby questioned finally, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"And, she was sharp and fast and definitely talented."

"Why are you telling me this, you want my card back?" Abby asked sarcastically.

Elektra smiled, "No, no that won't be necessary. She has a lot of potential but she's no treasure."

"Too bad."

"Is it?"

Abby shrugged, noncommittally.

"Did you know that, of all the treasures that have come before you, you've been the treasure the longest?"

Abby looked anything but happy when she said, "Yay."

They kept silent for a while and then Abby, with a touch of spite in her voice, asked, "What exactly is it that determines you're the treasure? I mean, how do people like you decide whether one is or isn't?"

"People like me?"

Abby looked apologetic for a moment but didn't say anything.

Elektra let it go, "It's a combination of things really: speed, strength, reflexes, abilities, the potential of growth, character to say the minimum."

"Typhoid used to be the treasure and she was a psycho."

"Yes, well, a combination of things as I said."

Abby looked thoughtful.

Elektra watched her a while and added, "Everyone has their own ideas about this I imagine, but for me it's not an exact science. It's more of a feeling. Like I don't know what makes you the treasure,"

Abby raised an eyebrow at that.

Elektra tipped her head and clarified, "What I mean is, other than the obvious - your talents and all that - there is something more when it comes to you. I don't know what it is exactly; I just know that you have it. The way I know that you are the treasure is the same way I know that the others aren't. You're just…special."

Abby looked away with a blank expression on her face.

"And I don't mean that just because you are the treasure."

Nothing.

Elektra worried about Abby's reluctance in keeping eye contact. It made it all the more difficult to read her and she talked so little now. It was frustrating really, where was the chatter bug of her past. She cursed herself silently; she had stayed away too long and now there was practically a stranger standing in front of her.

"I've missed you, Abby." Elektra said after a long moment.

She looked up at the sharp turn of Abby's head.

"Is that so hard to believe?"

Abby looked away instead of answering, gave her back to Elektra and walked into the open kitchen, "You want something to drink?"

Obviously, she had had enough of talking.

"Um, sure, whatever you're having."

"Scotch."

"Sounds good."

Abby pulled up a bottle of whiskey and two glasses, placed them on the counter, next to an answering machine that was blinking red.

"Ice?"

"Please."

Picking up her glass, Elektra took a sip and motioned towards the answering machine. "You gonna get that?"

"Later."

Drink in hand, Abby walked back into the living room and moved towards the stairs. At the last minute she turned back, "The guestroom is upstairs, second door on the left at the end of the hall."

"Thank you."

"I'm going to take a shower. If you want, afterwards we could have dinner."

"I'd like that."

*********


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Elektra's Treasure

**Author**: Bella Taggart

**Fandom:** Elektra (movie-verse)

**Summary**: 10 Years after she saved Abby's life, Elektra shows up by Mark Miller's graveside. Time has turned Abby into a hardened young woman and Elektra has grown tired of running. In order to find her treasure, Elektra will have to do the most difficult thing of all; put her heart on the line.

**Pairing**: Elektra/Abby eventually...

**Rating**: NC-17 eventually…

**Archiving**: Only with the permission of the author.

**Note**: Thank you so much to **callicafan4eva** for the great beta work.

**Feedback:** Please :) You can reach me at

**Disclaimer**: All characters, events, settings and situations mentioned in this work are sole property of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, in constitutes fair use. References to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be defamatory or factual in anyway.

Elektra's Treasure

By Bella Taggart

Part 2/?

Dinner had passed quickly. Even though Abby hadn't been outright friendly she hadn't been outright hostile either, which had made a nice change. Few words had been spoken between them but they had at least been polite. It was progress, Elektra figured, in comparison to before. Abby had excused herself just as soon as she had finished eating. Since it was she who had cooked the meal, Elektra had offered to be the one to clean up. After a moment of contemplation Abby had agreed and, bidding her good night, quickly retreated to her room.

It was ten o'clock now. Elektra was sitting on her bed, wearing a pair of burgundy shorts and a black tank top; trying to read the same page in her book for the fifth time. Focusing enough to move onto the next page was proving to be difficult.

She closed her book and sat up when she saw Abby appear in her doorway, looking small and somber.

"I tried, you know?" Abby whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I tried to bring him back. Like you brought me back, remember?"

She remembered it as though it had happened the day before. She remembered laying Abby's lifeless body down on her mother's bed. Remembered the shock, the sense of loss she had felt, her mind and soul finding it impossible to exist in a world without Abby in it. She remembered putting her hands on her and wishing, with whatever pureness there was in her heart, wishing like she hadn't wished for anything in her life. Remembered, choking on her tears, energy pouring out of her body as she had literally called Abby back to life; "Come here little girl, come here, come here Abby. I just found you." And then, most of all, she remembered, having Abby back in her arms in a single, magical, sharp breath; alive.

"Yes," She said softy, nodding once. "I remember."

"For hours, actually. As his body lost its warmth and its color. As he started to rot right in front of me."

"Oh Abby."

"I can walk on water. Did you know that?"

Elektra looked up, startled at the sudden change of direction. She slowly shook her head. Abby nodded, "Fire too. But what good is all that, if I can't bring back the one person who loved me more than life itself."

"Come here," Elektra beckoned her to sit next to her.

"What did I do wrong?" Abby asked, walking over, sounding haunted. "I keep going over and over it in my head." She sat down, having somehow dropped her front even more in the time between dinner and now. Maybe it was the three glasses of wine she had drunk. Who knew?

"You must tell me, what I did wrong."

"Abby, it doesn't work that way. There are rules to this magic. Kimaguri, depends on so many things."

"Like what?"

"Like, like whether the soul wants to come back into its body. How it passed on, what caused it to pass on in the first place. How long it took. Some say, the quicker the better. And even then, there is no guarantee. There are just too many things that would have been out of your control… "

"It took dad two years."

She knew the answer before she asked the question, "What?"

"To die." She said, her voice finally breaking, and tears rolling down her eyes.

"Oh Abby," she pulled her into her arms and kissed the top of her head, "Sweetheart, Kimaguri doesn't work in sickness. I wish it did, but it doesn't." She held her tighter to her chest. "You didn't do anything wrong. Do you hear me? It wasn't your fault."

She started crying earnestly then. Clinging to Elektra, weeping as she poured out her grief, "I want him back. Elektra, I want him back!"

"Sshh, I know, I know."

She rocked her back and forth long into the night. Until Abby's weeping had quieted and the gush of tears had dissipated into one lonely tear that silently traveled down her cheek. She held her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, trying to soothe and calm, until Abby had sunk low enough on the bed that her head was nestled in Elektra's lap. With Elektra's comforting touch in her hair, Abby finally fell asleep.

At some point during the night Elektra disentangled herself from Abby to let her sleep more comfortably, but Abby's protesting whimper had her climbing back into the bed to lie next to her, had her throwing an arm protectively around Abby's waist and whispering softly into her ear, "I'm here."

When Elektra woke hours later, she found that in their sleep they had gravitated towards each other. Elektra had fallen onto her back and Abby was almost fully sprawled on top of her. Abby's head was tucked under her chin, her cheek resting more on Elektra's breast than her chest. Her hand had found its way under Elektra's tank top and was warming up the skin just above her navel. Elektra's own arms were wrapped possessively around the body on top of hers and a hand was resting a little too low on Abby's back. She pulled it higher just as soon as she noticed it. There wasn't a part of them that wasn't touching really, and touching very intimately at that Elektra realized, taking in the thigh that was resting between her legs and where her thigh was resting in return.

She shifted, her body painfully aware of their proximity, trying to remember how exactly they had ended up in this position. And all too quickly it all came rushing back; tears and pain, Abby, breaking apart in her arms. In reflex, she tightened her hold on the girl. She had never seen Abby cry like that. Hell, the only other time she had seen Abby cry at all, had been right after Stick had saved them from certain doom, back when the Hand was after her.

She remembered the woods, the first time she had seen Abby in action; warrior beads coming alive in her hands, glowing in their golden shimmer before striking at her enemy. "Why didn't you tell me?" she had asked in awe, but before anything else could be spoken, before she had the time to register what was happening, let alone react, Typhoid had claimed her lips in a kiss of death. And as she had fallen onto the ground as the black leaves had fallen all around her, her soul, her life being sucked out of her, she had heard Abby's strangled cry. "Elektra!" And then she hadn't heard anything at all, as the cold, all encompassing emptiness filled her limbs, slowly freezing her into darkness.

In the barracks of Stick's camp, after she had come to, after she had learned the truth about Abby and about Stick's live - and learn kind of lesson that had almost cost Elektra her sanity, she remembered seeing Abby cry. In a fit of adolescence Abby had tried to prove to Elektra that, at just thirteen, she was already better than her. She wasn't. Elektra had easily blocked her attacks, and directed her as a master would his student. In the heat of the physical exertion, Abby's false bravado had given way to tears.

"You'll be better than I am very soon," Elektra had promised, misunderstanding.

Abby had shaken her head, her voice breaking, "I'm just a kid. I don't wanna stay here."

All of that was a long time ago. She wasn't a kid anymore. She was a fully grown woman. A fully grown woman, lying in her arms, by all standards, in a compromising state. Who at one point in her life had had a crush on Elektra.

She had been surprised when she had seen the truth of that in Abby's face, but she had seen it. Not when they had first met of course. No - she was just a kid then, barely a teenager. Elektra wouldn't have seen it then, even if she had looked for it. And she hadn't looked for it. All she had seen had been a sweet little girl she was trying to keep alive, a little girl who reminded Elektra an awful lot of herself when she had been young and innocent, before her life had gone to hell and she had lost all that she held dear. But later, when Abby was sixteen, when Elektra had unexpectedly shown up for her graduation, that's when she had seen it...

Abby had lit up when she had noticed her, and rushed into her arms in her cap and gown. "You came! I can't believe you came!"

"Of course I came."

Abby who had grown up so much in the three years she had seen her since, Abby whom Elektra had barely recognized. Towering over Elektra by a few inches, long blond hair flowing down her back, waving the diploma in her hand; the enthusiasm of youth shining through the body of a young woman.

"I'm so proud of you," Elektra had said, running her hand through Abby's hair.

"Are you?"

"Very."

"I'm glad."

In their home afterwards Mark had kissed her on the cheek and introduced her to his new wife. The quiet sting she had thought she'd feel at that had been oddly absent. All she had felt was happiness for him and happiness for Abby.

"How has she been?" she had asked him, watching Abby play with her dog in the garden.

"Safe." he had said, and they had shared a knowing smile.

"She misses you."

The sadness in that sentence had her looking up.

"I think it's difficult for her, not having any one she can share her true self with. Her talents… I think they are both a blessing and a curse."

"Hmm." She had agreed; that they were. "She looks happy enough."

"That's because you're here."

Later as she had lied awake, trying to sleep in the bed next to Abby's, because they hadn't let her stay in a hotel, she had felt Abby's eyes on her.

"What?" She had asked.

And Abby had gasped and turned away, as though she had been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to. "Nothing," she had stammered.

Elektra would have bet then, that had the lights been on in the room, she would have seen a blush blossom across Abby's cheeks.

"Might as well talk to me, if you aren't sleeping…I can't sleep either." Elektra had mumbled.

"How long are you going to stay?"

"Till Monday."

"Two days," she had cried, "That's it?"

"I wish I could stay more, but I'm needed in India."

"India?"

"Hmm, Stick wants me to check something out."

"Is it dangerous?"

"Nah, don't worry about it. How about you, what's next, now that you are a high school graduate?"

She had chuckled, "I don't know, I think I'm going to take a year off. Travel maybe."

"That sounds like a good idea. Do you know where you wanna go?"

"Anywhere…Europe probably, or South America."

"Are you going with friends?"

"I don't ha-" she had started saying and stopped herself. "No. I'm just gonna go alone, you know, I don't want to be tied down to anyone."

"Right."

They had lied there in silence for a long moment after that, though even at the time Elektra had suspected that that wasn't going to be the end of their conversation. After a while Elektra had heard Abby take a deep breath and watched her as she had lifted herself up onto her elbow and reached over to gently take Elektra's hand in hers.

"Elektra?"

"Hmm?"

"You know, I've always wanted to see India."

"Oh?" she had asked, feeling a sense of dread fill her.

"Yeah. Maybe…maybe I could tag along?"

Elektra had squeezed the fingers in her hand and pulled away. "I don't think that's such a good idea Abby."

"Why not?" she had asked, sounding hurt.

"Where I'm going, it's no place for a child."

"I thought you said it wasn't dangerous."

"It isn't. It's…I just don't think it's a good idea."

Abby had looked into her eyes then, long and hard. Longing, hurt, confusion written all over her face and Elektra had seen it. Openly and clearly; Abby wanted more of their friendship than Elektra could give her.

Perhaps Abby saw it too, because in the next second she was lying back down and turning away from Elektra to face the wall.

"Abby?" Elektra had asked softly, wanting to make it better, just not knowing how.

"Whatever."

Then, Elektra hadn't known what to say. She had lied there, praying for sleep to claim her. And just before it finally had, Elektra had heard Abby's broken words.

"And I'm not a child."

Yes, Abby had had a crush on her when she was sixteen but that was probably over now. Hell, if the way she had received her that day was any indication, Abby was long over her crush and on the verge of debating whether she even liked Elektra or not. Abby who was in pain, hurting. Who was in her arms. The proximity of whom was doing funny things to Elektra.

When had that happened? Was she so hungry for another human's touch that anyone would do? Elektra narrowed her eyes in distaste and rolled Abby onto her side, removing herself from under her in the process and replacing her spot in the bed with a pillow.

The last thing she wanted to do was share her embarrassment with Abby, who would in all likelihood wake up at any moment.

"Elektra?" An all too sleepy voice called from the bed.

Elektra grinned in amusement.

"I'm here."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom. You okay?"

"Hmm." Abby nodded, sitting up. "What time is it?"

"8:30."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow." Abby sighed disbelievingly.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just…I haven't … I haven't slept through the whole night, in a really long time."

"How long?"

Abby shrugged, "Years."

Elektra sighed heavily, shaking her head. "I wish we didn't have so many things in common Abby."

"What, you can't sleep either?"

"Not usually." But she had last night.

She thought she saw Abby smile at that, but it was gone too quickly to be sure.

"What do you do? Do you take pills for it?" she asked, watching Abby stand up.

"Sometimes, if it gets too bad. You?"

"Sometimes, if it gets too bad."

Abby did smile at that, be it sadly.

Elektra walked towards the door, troubled by this new revelation. "You should see someone, get help for it?"

"I have, it doesn't work." Abby said quickly, "Let's just forget it."

She must have seen the doubtful expression Elektra was wearing because she put on too big a smile and tried to reassure her, "Obviously it can't be such a big problem if I slept like a baby last night, can it?"

Elektra opened her mouth to say something but before she could Abby interrupted her.

"And anyway, two quick sessions of Kimaguri a day, and I'm good to go. Good as new, energized, rested. Ready to face all that life throws at ya."

There was sarcasm on every part of that sentence, Elektra was sure of it. "But-"

"Elektra." Abby interjected, sounding more serious now, "I'm gonna make a wild guess and say that, that's probably how you get by as well. Am I wrong?"

She had a point there. Though just because Elektra got by like that didn't mean that she was going to like someone else doing it. Especially someone she cared about as much as she cared about Abby. She didn't want Abby to just get by, she wanted her to excel, to be happy.

"Am I?" Abby repeated.

Elektra reluctantly shook her head.

"Right," Abby said, "So can we just drop it?"

She sounded tired. Her tone made Elektra think about Mark. Fine, she would drop it, for now. "Sure."

"Thanks, and thanks for last night. I didn't mean to spend the night in your bed but hey," she smiled and winked, "I guess there are worse things."

Elektra chuckled at that, surprised by her playfulness, after the distance of the day before. "Thaanks," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I'd say, I hope I didn't hog the covers too much, but I must have cause I was toasty warm all night."

Elektra smiled shyly, feeling her cheeks burn. If she only knew…

"If it wasn't for your snoring, it would have been perfect."

"Hey," Elektra smacked her in the arm, "I don't snore."

"Ouch," Abby chuckled, rubbing her arm. "How would you know?"

"I've never had any complaints." she shot back in reflex, smiling widely.

She guessed that spending a night crying in someone's arms, made it easier to forgive them for whatever discrepancy in the morning. And if that was the case, despite having felt helpless all through the night, Elektra was thankful. Because so far, Abby was acting like nothing was wrong between them. Like talking was easy again and Elektra had missed that so very much.

"Ooh, and have you slept with a lot of people recently?"

She hadn't. In fact she hadn't slept - as in sleep in a bed - with anyone at all, not since her resurrection. That couldn't be healthy; a part of her knew that. But she wasn't a good person to get involved with either. A bigger part knew that.

"Hey, I'm kidding." Abby said softly, concern coloring her words, "You don't actually snore."

"Hah, I knew it." Elektra smiled reassuringly, walked over to the couch and picked up her towel, "I'm gonna shower."

"Okay," Abby nodded, moving towards the door. "I'll get started on breakfast. You eat eggs, right?"

"Sure."

Before she walked out, Abby paused by the door.

"Elektra?"

"Yes?"

In a small and soft voice she said, "Thank you for last night."

With all the sincerity in the world Elektra replied, "Any time."

********


End file.
